Fell For Friar Rucas By Quanisha Pool
by Zaya Rucas Shawngla
Summary: Two Sisters one guy but what they didn't know was they fell for the same guy what happens when one of them gets pregnant dedicated to my best friend Chrissy
1. 01 Hi Hey Hey Hi

_**It's the usual Monday Morning routine -Riley Matthews early morning wake up 5 AM shower get ready for the day brush teeth brush hair everything in between and she's off to work at her mom's barkery Topanga's**_

 _Riley - bye sis_

 _ **And she's out the door and as for her sister Maya Matthews she's not in the bakery business like her mom wants her to be she's in the art scene going to art school**_

 _Maya - love you later_

 _ **Mumbles in her sleep Riley laughs a little bit**_

 _Riley - love you too sis_

 _ **Riley talks the subway to walk she cheeks her phone on the way to work and she saw a text from her ex Evan**_

 _Evan's text - I'm sorry I miss you Riley I love you_

 _ **She rolls her eyes and deletes the text last valentines day she made out he was with her as a joke a bet and a joke made by his friends and he tried to convince her that he really started to fall for her and it wasn't a joke again but she never spoke to him again but that didn't mean she got over what he did she got over him yes but not his actions the subway stops at her destination she gets off walking into the bakery**_

 _Riley - hi mom_

 _ **Topanga smiles at her daughter**_

 _Topanga - hi honey_ _you look tired_ _please tell me you are sleeping_

 _ **The sun's coming up Topanga's will soon be opening up**_

 _Riley - I'm fine don't worry_ _I have everything under control_

 _ **She looks at her**_

 _Topanga - I love that you want to work here and go to school but honey maybe it's not working and the bakery is supposed to be for your sister to keep in the family but she's so stuck on art and nothing else where did I go wrong with her_ _I mean I just don't know_

 _ **Riley looks at her mom**_

 _Riley - stop it I don't want to be in the middle of another mom and Maya battle OK and I love being here and this time is different mom Maya loves art_ _trust me_

 _ **As Riley tries to resolve another family battle for her mom and sister she hears the bell above the door chime and rings at exactly 6:30 is when she's meets the most amazing and gorgeous green eyes she'd ever seen**_

 _Topanga - honey_

 _ **Charmed by his eyes**_

 _Riley - I got it_

 _ **Riley walks over**_

 _Riley - hi I'm Riley how can I help you today_

 _ **He looks at her**_

 _Lucas - hey can I have a piece of chocolate cake and coffee sugar with two creams_

 _ **She looks at his eyes again and can't move a**_ _ **bit**_

 _Lucas - hey you OK_

 _ **She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear**_

 _Riley - me yeah of course I'll be right back with your order_

 _ **She finally moves but slips on the way**_

 _Riley - ahhhhhhh_

 _ **Boom crash on her face and she was right in front of him**_

 _Riley - shit_

 _ **Topanga ran over to her daughter**_

 _Topanga - Riley you OK_

 _ **She got up**_

 _Riley - mom stop I'm fine and I have to get his order excuse me_

 _ **She's completely embarrassed can this get any worse she thinks**_

 _Topanga - oh_ _honey_

 _ **Looking at her**_

 _Riley - what_ _what is it just tell me_

 _ **Freaking out**_

 _Topanga - nose bleed_

 _ **Can get any worse of course it can**_

 _Riley - No_ _No No not now what the hell_

 _ **Topanga calms her down**_

 _Topanga - I'll get his order you go to the bathroom don't worry about a thing honey_ _go everything will be OK out here promise you_

 _ **She ran to bathroom still filling the aftermath of making a fool of herself**_ _ **like that she just wanted to hide right now**_ _ **Merry Christmas Eve everyone I hope you enjoy this story.**_


	2. 02 I'm Lucas by the way

_**OK Riley and Maya are 21 in this story Lucas is 22 back to the story**_

 _ **Riley cleans her nose**_ _ **from the nose bleed**_

 _Riley - I can't believe I embarrassed myself_

 _ **She didn't want to go back out there**_

 _Riley - I can do this_ _I'm OK now_

 _ **Meanwhile with Topanga**_

 _Topanga - here is your chocolate cake coffee sugar two creams_

 _ **She returned with his order he didn't see Riley**_

 _Lucas - thank you is your daughter OK_

 _ **She looks at him as Riley came back**_

 _Riley - I'm OK thanks for asking_

 _ **He smiles at her before taking a bite of chocolate cake and drinking coffee**_

 _Lucas - you're welcome_

 _ **Topanga smiles**_

 _Topanga - he seems very nice and sweet_

 _ **Riley looks at her mom**_

 _Riley - mom_ _don't OK don't_

 _ **She knows where this is going**_

 _Topanga - I'm just saying honey he's nice and sweet that's all and I don't know he seems to like you_ _a lot and I know Evan hurt you_

 _ **Riley looks at her mom again**_

 _Riley - un-huh sure you are of course you are_ _and it's not about Evan_ _please don't make this about him_

 _ **Lucas had finished his chocolate cake and coffee and was grabbing his stuff to go but before he did he looks at Riley**_

 _Lucas - I'm Lucas by the way_

 _ **And with that he leaves**_

 _Riley - Lucas I love it_

 _ **She smiles**_

 _Topanga - what was that_

 _ **She looks at the door**_

 _Riley - Nothing Nothing at all_

 _ **Riley knew her smile wouldn't leave her face for the rest of the day but outside of Topanga's as Lucas is leaving and Maya is coming**_ _ **boom ran right into each other in a headbutt**_

 _Lucas and Maya - ow_ _shit_

 _ **Rubbing their foreheads**_

 _Lucas - I'm sorry I didn't see you there are you OK_

 _ **She looks at him**_

 _Maya - I'm fine you_

 _ **Looking at her**_

 _Lucas - I'm_ good No bumps or bruises

 _ **They look at each other**_

 _Lucas - name's_ _Lucas_

 _ **This doesn't happen she thought but what if just once it does**_

 _Mwya - hi I'm Maya_

 _ **It was like there is something about him**_

 _Lucas - see around Maya_

 _ **He leaves**_

 _Maya - see you around Lucas_

 _ **Topanga walks into Topanga's both sisters look at each and can't hold it in anymore**_ _ **they had to tell each other their news**_

 _Riley and Maya - you'll never believe what happened to me I met a guy_

 _ **They say at the same time**_ _ **to bad it's the same guy so it begins**_


	3. 03 and besides I'm moving on

_**Riley and Maya sat down to talk**_

 _Topanga - so the guy who is he tell momma all about him_

 _ **Maya looks at her mom**_

 _Maya - mom No_

 _ **Topanga looks at her daughter**_

 _Topanga - why not I already met the guy your sister has a crush on this morning_

 _ **Riley can't believe it Maya laughs**_

 _Riley - mom I don't have a crush on him OK I don't_

 _ **Topanga raised eye elbow at her daughter**_

 _Topanga - OK OK whatever you say honey but when do I get to met your guy honey_

 _ **Maya wasn't sure about that**_

 _Maya - um yeah No mom you won't meet him especially not right now_

 _ **But she already has met him**_

 _Topanga - OK OK_ I give for now

 _ **Maya walks behind the counter**_

 _Maya - thank you_

 _ **Riley felt a battle coming**_

 _Riley - Maya mom is trying to bond with you more you know that_

 _ **They are serving customers**_

 _Maya - I know riles and I love mom and I always will but ever since dad's accident she's been so close_

 _ **Riley and Maya looks at their mom**_

 _Riley - sis it was a crash and we lose him she lose him she's still hurting and why not tell me about the guy we're sisters we've always talked about this before_

 _ **He felt special and she didn't want to jinx it**_

 _Maya - all I'll tell you for is his has the best eyes ever seen riles why won't you tell me about your guy_

 _ **She got all daydreamy**_

 _Riley - not much to tell yet sis and I don't want to be a bet like the last with_

 _ **Maya stops her sister**_

 _Maya - No don't you mention that bastard and if you just let me I'll kick his No good ass for what he did_ _to you_

 _ **Riley looks at her**_

 _Riley - No you are not going to jail for that son of a bitch Maya_

 _ **Riley looks at her phone and yet another text from Evan**_

 _Evan's text - I didn't mean to hurt you call me we can talk_

 _ **She deleted and blocked his number**_

 _Maya - hey sis you OK_

 _ **She nods**_

 _Riley - yeah and besides I'm moving_ _on_ _No more tears over him_ _he doesn't deserve any of my tears_

 _ **More to come**_ _ **and Lucas returns to Topanga's**_


	4. 04 morning person I guess

_**Happy New Year Riley's at Topanga's like every morning when she hears the door**_

 _Riley - one minute please_

 _ **She was opening open Topanga's of course**_

 _Lucas - it's fine take your time_

 _ **She knows that voice his voice she looks up and saw him**_

 _Riley - Lucas back again huh and it's early_

 _ **He smiles**_

 _Lucas - yeah I'm a morning person I guess_

 _ **She laughs**_

 _Riley - seems like it Lucas_

 _ **She looks at him**_

 _Lucas - and I might have wanted to see you again_

 _ **She blushes at his words**_

 _Riley - might have huh_

 _ **He surrenders just looking at her eyes**_

 _Lucas - OK OK I definitely wanted to see you again_

 _ **She's never been so good at talking to guys but Lucas is different**_

 _Riley - actually I was hoping I'd see you again too_

 _ **Did she really just say that out loud**_

 _Lucas - really you did_

 _ **She got so nervous**_

 _Riley - um I mean because you know you might be one o-of our best customers_

 _ **She looks at the counter**_

 _Lucas - it's OK I wanted to see you too Riley as a matter of fact I want to see you Friday at 7 how's that sound to you good bad maybe_

 _ **Is he really asking her out**_

 _Riley - this Friday huh_

 _ **He nods**_

 _Lucas - yes what do you say_

 _ **She bit her lip**_

 _Riley - um I um_

 _ **She's moving on right**_

 _Lucas - Riley_

 _ **He's not Evan right**_

 _Riley - sure Friday at 7 sounds great Lucas but I don't have your number so_

 _ **She stops**_

 _Lucas - hold on_

 _ **He wrote his number down**_

 _Lucas - here you go_

 _ **She took it and wrote her number down**_

 _Riley - and here you go see you Friday hold on_

 _ **He stops**_

 _Lucas - yeah_

 _ **She smiles at him**_

 _Riley - a piece of chocolate cake and coffee on the house shh don't tell my mom_

 _ **They laugh**_

 _Lucas - thank you see you_ _Friday_

 _ **She looks at his number**_

 _Riley - Lucas Friar yeah I love it_

 _ **Aww love this one more to come**_


	5. 05 who's the man (12-17 13:18:47)

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while onto the story Riley came home from the bakery humming_**

 _Topanga - what's got you humming honey_

 ** _Topanga looks at her daughter Riley looks at her mom_**

 _Riley - what nothing who I don't know_

 ** _Topanga smiles at her daughter she knows that look the starry eyed I met a man look in her eyes she had it with Cory so many times before he passed away_**

 _Topanga - who's the man in you're life_ _is it still Lucas I like him_

 ** _Riley snaps out of it at those very words_**

 _Riley - there's no man mom why do you think there's a man in my life_

 ** _Of course she'd know she's my mom Topanga Matthews give it up Riley thinks to herself before saying anything about Lucas_**

 _Riley - well_

 ** _But Maya runs in just as she was about to say the words_**

 _Maya - guess what happened to me today_

 ** _She smiles and for the first it's not full of mischief it's a real genuine smile_**

 _Topanga - what happened today honey_

 ** _She sits down on the couch_**

 _Maya - I met a man on the subway well I mean I saw him again and I think this time he's a good one and and there was something happening there_

 ** _Yeah so does Riley_**


	6. 06 there's no way

* * *

**_Riley looks at her sister_**

 _Riley - so tell us about him_ _what's he like that's got you so hooked on him_

 ** _Maya smiles at her sister_**

 _Maya - he's really cool and he's got this mysterious vibe about him it makes me want to know more about him and he's got the most mysterious and sexy green eyes I've ever seen in my life riles_

 ** _Topanga looks at her daughter_**

 _Topanga - oh la la he sounds great_

 ** _Maya laughs a little bit_**

 _Maya - mom come on_

 ** _Topanga laughs_**

 _Topanga - I just mean he sounds like you're type of guy honey that's all_

 ** _Meanwhile Riley spaced out on her family_** **_for a minute_**

 _The most mysterious and sexy green eyes she's ever again it can't be Lucas can it No No there's No way my sister and I would fall for the same guy we never have before No it's not possible Riley thinks_ _to herself_

 ** _Topanga looks at her daughter_**

 _Topanga - Riley you OK_

 ** _Snapping out of her thoughts_**

 _Riley - yeah what I'm good_

 ** _Just a lot on her mind right now_**

 _Maya - are you sure you look deep in thought about something_

 ** _Riley nods_**

 _Riley - I'm good there's nothing to worry about OK_

 ** _And with Lucas_** ** _who was meeting up with Zay to catch up for a little bit_**

 _Lucas - two amazing woman and I like em both I don't know what to do_

 ** _That's not the only problem in this whole situation_**

 _Lucas - I just hope they don't find out bout each other til I figure out what the hell to do next_

 ** _Oh they know about each other trust me_** ** _meanwhile zay walks into the bar_**

 _Zay - luke_

 ** _So zoned out he doesn't realize that Zay showed up already_**

 _Zay - what the hell_

 ** _Absolutely nothing_**

 _Zay - LUCAS JOSEPH FRIAR_

 ** _Lucas covers his ears_**

 _Lucas - ow what the fuck Zay_

 ** _Zay looks at him_**

 _Zay - what the hell's got you so distracted I've been here for 5 minutes already callin you're name man what's up_

 ** _Lucas let's out a heavy sigh_**

 _Lucas - I have a problem man_

 ** _Yes you do_**


	7. 07 that would be

**_Zay looks at Lucas_**

 _Zay - that would be_

 ** _Lucas looks at Zay_**

 _Lucas - I like two different women at the same time and I don't know what to do_ I _mean they are both amazing_

 ** _And he didn't want to hurt Riley or Maya but he was starting to feel feelings for both of them_**

 _Zay - you just need to figure out which one you like more really like man but datin 2 women can't be that bad_

 ** _It's not like that he thinks to himself_**

 _Lucas - Zay this is serious_ _man I need help here_

 ** _He nods_**

 _Zay - OK OK I'll help you with this but I haven't met them yet so that's a problem so I don't know much_ _of anything to do much of anything this time_

 ** _He knows he is right about that_** **_and for the sake of choosing Riley or Maya he needs to change that_**

 _Lucas - but you will_

 ** _Grabbing his phone_** ** _and with Riley_**

 _Riley - I know I said there's nothing to worry about but I get this feeling that there really is let's see if I'm right or wrong_ _just look at the phone contacts and see what I find there this is for both of us not just me_

 ** _Grabbing her own phone_** _**and Maya's too scrolling in the contacts of her sister's phone and she sees it**_

 _Riley - what the hell_

 _ **Here comes Maya**_

 _Maya - riles what are you doing with my phone_

 _ **Riley looks at her sister Maya does the same**_


End file.
